


not until night

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Mole's World
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament





	not until night

激情爽文 逻辑不通  
作者没写过pwp 一发完

秒针咯哒咯哒地跑着：绕了一圈，最终指向了十二。而这一次恰巧是一天中特殊的那二十四次中的一次：它和分针二者交汇，背后隐藏的齿轮们悄无声息地紧密贴合，发出清脆的“嗒”一声响。  
瑞琪应声看向时钟。望着最短的那根指针指向的“7”，他发出轻轻的一声叹息。今天大概率地，RK也不会回来。  
瑞琪不知道最近这种生活他已经过了几天。二人一起同居后，这种情形偶尔会出现：深夜里RK突然把他从熟睡中弄醒。在他意识尚朦胧之际，对方早已用不计其数的吻覆盖了他。把他的思维从理性中释放，将他吞没，心甘情愿地随着对方一同沉浸在情欲的海洋里。  
在这样的一晚上过去之后，RK往往会和鲁比一同消失不见；再在几天后的某一个晚上又若无其事地笑嘻嘻推门进来，往往带着不知道哪里搜刮回来的奇奇怪怪的生物或者科技产品。  
在这样的情景次数重复多了之后，瑞琪对此早已习以为常。他照样早起吃饭上班巡逻下班回家陪真理。然后在一个人日复一日刻意的忽视中默默等待那个常年一身黑的怪盗某一天晚上笑眯眯地推门进来。

只是……RK这次走的时间实在是太长了点……

换上便装的骑士团长低着头坐在沙发上，蜷缩着身子，难得有点苦恼地眯起了眼睛。平时被坚硬的头盔所掩盖的柔软的金发也随着主人的姿势缓缓垂下来几缕，半覆盖了它们主人好看的湛蓝色眼瞳。作为骑士团长，他似乎总是应该站在荣耀台上，象征着总隐藏式地与禁欲分不开的光辉万丈。但这并不妨碍他的小弟弟在每天清晨都不讲理地直直地挺立起来，强调着它有多长时间没有被另一个人抚慰。这两天更是不听他的理性指挥：今天它居然在主人策马飞奔的时候因为与马鞍的轻微摩擦而可耻地硬了，闹了瑞琪一个大红脸。直到最后，呼叫瑞琪帮忙抢修一下因为暴风雨破损的栅栏的梅森都没搞懂瑞琪究竟发现他的马的鬃毛里有什么好看，竟然让他埋着头在马背上研究了好一会儿才通红着脸磨磨蹭蹭地下来。

他红着脸，把头埋在双膝里，将手慢慢伸向自己双腿的中间，握住温热的首端，开始慢慢地上下撸动，手法生疏——他已经好久没有自慰过了。尤其在RK和他二人确立关系以后，这个词几乎是被永久地扔进了垃圾堆里。只是那个人现在不知道正在哪里浪得没影儿。于是金发的骑士团长只能非字面意义上地自娱自乐。他的阴茎颤抖着，慢慢在手的刺激下挺立起来。首端渐渐冒出了一点透明的黏液——这还不够。他的脸颊在羞耻的快感下发烫，腰部不自然地前倾；臀部微微抬起，又复而落下，难耐地小幅度磨蹭着沙发柔软的丝质印花：不，但仅仅这样还不够，他想要更刺激，更有温度，比纤维触感更能让他兴奋起来的东西。他想要——

“R...RK.......”

“我在呢。宝贝儿。”

 

熟悉的调笑语气落下，瑞琪呼吸一滞，抬头望向门厅。惊讶又尴尬地看着另一个人一边用略微惊奇的眼神看着他，一边在鞋柜最上方的架子上放下钥匙，并顺手掩上身后的门。

“你怎么——”

“回来了，”RK接上他的话，刚才惊奇的眼神早已消失，并转变成了兴致盎然，甚至可以说是玩味：“看来我似乎打扰了什么？”

瑞琪的脸“腾”地红了。本已微微发热的体温现在早已高得类似于发烧。这种呼叫着对方名字自慰即将达到高潮的那一刻却被对方看到的情景似乎只应该在想象力丰富的情色小说中出现，但现在却真真切切地被他搬到了现实中。于是他突然生出了一种蔓延在极大羞愧感之中的对自己的沮丧。他的阴茎就在他的羞愧感中可怜地直立着，涎液滴答滴答地落下来。

RK倒是丝毫不介意被拉入这场情色表演中：正相反，他整个人似乎都散发出了愉快的气息。“我本来期望着这次能早点回来，可以一起和你吃晚餐。”他带着笑意低语着，向骑士团长快步走来，一边极为迅速地开始解起裤腰带，“看来我应该感谢我自己没有错过一场饕餮盛宴。”

 

看着面前手法娴熟解开裤腰带的人，瑞琪莫名有一种自己要被强奸了的感觉，身为骑士团长天生的迅猛和敏捷却因为未消退的情欲丢失得一干二净。他只能半裸着慢慢撑着身子把自己往后面拖。然后——被坐上沙发的RK猛地从背后抱住。两人一起重重地倒在沙发垫上。他感觉到RK的嘴唇慢慢贴了上来，身后人温热的唇瓣贴住他的脖子：“对不起。”RK轻轻地说。声音难得的正经起来，略微有些性感的低哑：“我离开得太久了。”

对方温暖的手抚上他的阴茎，娴熟地上下套弄着。另外一只手揽住他的腰，慢慢调整他的姿势。瑞琪能够感觉到RK也完全硬了。那根他熟悉却又好久没再亲近过的阴茎此时正紧紧贴合着他渴求的股缝磨蹭。却迟迟不肯进去和他贴合。

 

“等一下。”RK突然说道。

“……？”

“亲吻。”

RK强忍住笑意，略微调转头部，和扭过头来面颊发烫的骑士团长唇齿相接。在他们互相的舌头与对方相互勾缠迟迟不肯分开的时候，RK也一瞬间插进了骑士团长的体内。这样渴求他的瑞琪真的很少见。如果RK的眼睛是照相机的话，他已经给此刻深陷爱欲纠缠，少有地放下了骑士团长矜持的瑞琪拍了几百张照，永久地保留在他的大脑缓存里。

 

……

“……其实真的是巧合。”

“……我真的不是故意在门口等着。瑞琪，虽然我之前骗了你那么多次，但我真的不好放置play这口儿。”

——第二天早晨的早餐上，RK苦恼又无奈地看着重重地把牛奶和餐盘放在他面前的，明显在赌气的骑士团长，第一百次不厌其烦地解释道。


End file.
